


March 9 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 9</p><p>Gandalf reaches Minas Tirith. </p><p>Faramir leaves Henneth Annûn. </p><p>Aragorn sets out from Erech and comes to Calembel. </p><p>At dusk Frodo reaches the Morgul-road.</p><p>Théoden comes to Dunharrow. </p><p>Darkness begins to flow out of Mordor.</p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 9 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Bilbo knew something was wrong, how could he not? Although Rivendell seemed as timeless and unchanged as ever, the elves within it did not.

He remembered Frodo being here, being ill and being in much danger. But since coming here his memory had got much worse and much of what happened last autumn was hazy.

Still, he knew the danger was not yet past and was one that threatened them all. He knew he was safe for now, but not for how much longer that would last. However, he entirely trusted the elves he lived with to keep him safe.


End file.
